The Battle of Hidden Fears
by Cione
Summary: The Inu Yasha gang fights one of their toughest battles yet when they are trapped in their own nightmares. Even worse may be the fact that if they don't break free, they might end up killing one another! How will they overcome it all? (I don't even know!)
1. Prolouge

Note from Cione: Konnichiwa minna-san!! Oi! My first fic!! I'm so excited!! jumps up and down excessively Sorry, it must have been the coffe I just had...O.o and the fact that it's 2:30 a.m. right now might also ad to my weird state of being...oh well... Anyway, here's the prolouge to my story...I tried out many begginings and this seemed like the best one...so far...please tell me what you think, ok? Oh, and I promise that the story will get better as it goes along...I just hate beginnings....;; Well, enjoy!  
  
The Magical Desclaimer: (ok, I"m not magical, I just sparkle.) Cione wishes she was lucky enough to own Inu Yasha, but she does not. It was not her awesome imagination that created it...however it was her--er-- interesting imagination that created this piece of work, of which she hopes you enjoy...So lawyers...don't hurt me!!!   
  
The Battle of Hidden Fears--Prolouge  
  
"So, you both wish for the Shikon jewel, am I not correct?" Naraku asked in his eerie low voice, his question directed at two young demons, a boy and a girl.  
  
"Yes, lord Naraku." The boy demon said in a fierce, yet humble voice. He was tall and blonde with pointed sprite-like ears. His body was that of a well built eighteen year old mortal but displayed plenty of scars no human could ever withstand receiving-- all of which could be seen in the areas his kimono did not cover. His eyes were a burning red and appeared to be almost on fire in the light of the castle's torches... "I am the illusionist demon Keisei. My sister Meimu and I wish to obtain the jewel to become all powerful, full-fledged demons. So, to become so, we seek the Shikon jewel."  
  
"Determined...good. That fire in you might just serve me yet." Naraku said deeply, watching a moth dance by the torch flames, burn, and then disintegrate. He looked back to the two half demons kneeling before him. "You do realize that I will not give it to you freely....Everything has its price..."  
  
This time the girl demon tried to speak, her green eyes flaring like her brother's with the exact same fire and beauty. "Brother, I don't think--!!" Meimu's words were cut short as Keisei's arm flew out in front of her, signaling her to become quiet. She Bit her lip, bowing her head in anger and allowing her long blue hair to fall in front of her face to block her expression. Her body was not scared like her brothers, but rather, it resembled a healthy sixteen year old mortal girl's body.  
  
"My sister and I will do anything you ask for that jewel." Keisei growled sternly, "We will stop at nothing to have our dream come true."  
  
"Then I think we can have something arranged...You said you were illusionist demons, no?" Naraku said slyly.  
  
"Yes. Both my sister and I are skilled in the art of illusionary." Keisei replied.  
  
"Excellent. I think I have the perfect job for you yet..." Naraku stated as he once again drew his attention to the moth collecting torch. 


	2. Chapter One: Enter The Darkness

Note From Cione: Konnichiwa again!! . Ok yes, the prolouge was short...but I was tired. Please forgive me...;; Anyway, I made sure that the first chapter was definately longer...well it was gonna be anyway but that doesn't matter... Anyway, I just want to mention what a few of the spells in this chapter mean.  
  
Saihatsu- means to return or as in to be reflected back at someone (at least, that's how I see it as....)  
  
Kuppuku tame za ankoku oite goshujin herutsu- This is roughly translated as Give in to the darkness in your heart...whether it is the correct translation or not, I haven't a clue...do be reminded that this is a fanfic...hee hee...  
  
Anyway, that's all I can think of for now...please enjoy the first chapter and thank you so much for the reviews so far!! You make this authoress a very happy one!! I will try my best to get chapter two up soon!! Until then, Happy reading!!  
  
The Monkey Disclaimer: Er....I wish Cione would stop making me be an unusual disclaimer...not that I mind the monkey suit... Anyway...(ooo ahhh)....Cione is a crazy little girl who would love to trade Rumiko Takahashi her little sister or anything else for Inu Yasha...but she does not own the series...(ooo ooo ahhh ahhh)...such news is a sad fact...to her anyway...lawyers, don't sue her. .  
  
The Battle of Hidden Fears--Chapter One: Enter The Darkness  
  
"Kagome!! Get out of the way!!!" Inu Yasha yelled seconds before he tackled Kagome out of range of Kensei's demonic blast. He and the gang had been fighting this duo for almost an hour and they had yet to show a sign of weakness...however… their side was not as fortunate…  
  
"Keisei…you Bastard…" Inu Yasha snarled as he lifted his gaze towards the demon male, then, returning it to Kagome who was now under him. "You alright?" He asked concerned, his face softening at the sight of her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." She said to him as if she were ensuring a child that she was fine. But he was worried…he was always worried, no thanks to her. "C'mon Inu Yasha, let's get 'em." She stated, her strength emanating in her shining eyes as she drew another arrow, ready to strike.  
  
"You BET!!" Inu Yasha yelled to her as he bounded for the enemy team once more, but it was Sango who arrived first.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!" She screamed as she threw her massive boomerang at the two.   
  
"Saihatsu!" Keisei chanted at Sango's Hiraikotsu as it hurtled towards him and his sister. Then, in a swirl of bright yellows and red, Keisei's demonic energy burst from his hands (which seemed to be in the form of him praying) and encircled the boomerang, its attack then being reflected back at Sango.   
  
"Urrrn!" Sango yelled as she was repelled back with her own attack, safely being caught by a familiar pair of hands…  
  
"Oof!" Miroku grunted as he was knocked down by Sango and her Hiraikotsu's blow. It was a few minutes later that Sango awoke, dazed in the young monks arms. She quickly sat up, a bright blush spreading across her face.  
  
"Oh! Miroku!! Gomen, gomen!!" She spat at him in a flustered state, "Are you o--"  
  
Her question was stopped by a stroking sensation she felt on her lower half.   
  
"Oh, I'm ok." He said in a slick smooth voice. "What about you? From what I can see, you're fine….you don't seem to be damaged..."   
  
'SLAP!' the loud noise echoed throughout the forest they had been fighting in.  
  
"Miroku…kindly remove your hand from my bottom." Sango said calmly, but very angrily.   
  
"I'm afraid I can not." He replied rather smoothly.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Sango asked, her anger rising.  
  
"Because you must first remove your hand from the implanted mark it made on my face." He stated once more, still in a rather cool manner.  
  
"I don't think I can." Sango stated, rather annoyed.   
  
"Then I suppose we are at a stalemate…" Miroku replied.  
  
"Would you two be serious? Kagome and Inu Yasha are still fighting, you know." Shippou said to the two.  
  
"Ah, but I too am fighting a man's battle." Miroku stated, thus causing Miroku to be shoved backwards by Sango who seemed to grow redder. Then with that motion she hopped on Kirara whom Shippou was previously seated upon and had hopped down from.   
  
"Grow up." Sango said in a low voice, a blush still across her cheeks. Then, with a gentle tap, she urged Kirara forward. "Let's go, Kirara!!" And, with her Hiraikotsu in hand, Sango went back to battle.  
  
"You never learn." Shippou stated flatly as Miroku dusted himself off.   
  
"I do what I must." Miroku said with a smile and then became serious once more. "Let's go help, Shippou." And the two also returned to fight.  
  
Inu Yasha lunged forward for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row, raising his tetsusaiga in hopes of this time landing a physical hit, but his attack was to no avail. His strike was sent back as if… a shield was surrounding the two. But he didn't see or sense anything. Inu Yasha just shrugged the attack off and then tried another approach; he had to find their weakness…  
  
Kagome stood further back; watching Inu Yasha go through many full frontal attacks, but make no connections to the duo. What were they doing wrong? What didn't they see? Were these demons really that strong? She panted heavily, releasing another arrow and having to dodge it as it bounced back. Kagome stood, wiping sweat from her brow. She was tired. Inu Yasha was tired. Everyone but Keisei and Meimu were tired. Why? Keisei was doing just as much attacking, wasn't he? Wasn't he?  
  
Kagome looked around her. The trees and ground were barely damaged…how could that be? Keisei's blasts had been huge…hadn't they..? Kagome strained her eyes to the two this time. Both of them seemed to be praying… Her eyes caught a glint of power surround them as Inu Yasha attacked once more…then as his attack was being repelled the two demon's seemed to ripple…They weren't real!!  
  
But…where were they? And what was the point of the two making them fight an illusion? Then it struck Kagome--They were being worn out so they couldn't fight any longer…but…what were they going to do to them?   
  
'Wait a second..' Kagome thought as she looked closely at the illusion. 'This aura…it's all the same…it's all Keisei…but—what…what about Meimu' Kagome didn't want to find out. Quickly she looked about, searching for their whereabouts, catching sight of their shadow in the moon's light.  
  
"Inu Yasha, they've deceived us!!" Kagome yelled to him, withdrawing another arrow, this time pointing it at the real duo and releasing it.  
  
"Shit!" Keisei yelled as the arrow started towards them, "Meimu, disable them, draw them into sleep."   
  
"But brother, they're not at a sure state yet!! If we make them sleep now then the effects might not be as powerful!!" Meimu yelled in disagreement.  
  
"We haven't got a choice!!" Keisei yelled angrily, "DO IT!!"   
  
Meimu bowed her head in defeat. "Yes brother…" She then raised it once more and chanted. "Kuppuku tame za ankoku oite goshujin herutsu!!"   
  
As Meimu uttered the last of the spell, a bright white light erupted from her…  
  
"Give in…" someone whispered in each of the Inu Yasha gang's minds. "Rest…"  
  
Slowly, each of them fell to the darkness…plummeting to their own demise…  
  
A top a tree, not to far from the action, Naraku stands watching. "Finally Inu Yasha…you and your pesky partners shall be eliminated…and I will have nothing in my way…" Giving a soft, deep laugh Naraku jumped from his lofty spot and disappeared into the night…Assured that this was it…that this was to be their end… 


End file.
